Kim
by acerouge04
Summary: A parody of Eminem's song to Kim... Disturbing K/R but I will warn you, contains vulgare langauge... Please no flames, I'm deeply sorry...


Kim  
  
By Acerouge04  
  
Note: Well, I'm sorry people for writing this song fic in the first place but some things have to be done. I'm so sorry people. If you people love K/R in a sweet way I beg you not to go on another further because I bet you people will be able to stomach this. I beg you, stay away from this fic K/R fans. You've been warned, as for the others you may be clear to pass... Also note I don't own KP or Eminem's song Kim. No flames please if any of you people who love K/R and decide to read this anyway. Also I changed some of the lyrics too, not the best but eh... What are you going to do?  
  
(Line of scrimmage, there is no turning back if you haven't listened.)  
  
(Ron)  
  
Aw... Look at daddy's little girl  
That's daddy's little baby...  
Little sleepy head...  
Yesterday I cleaned your diaper  
Washed you and cleaned you  
How'd you get so big?  
Can't believe now you're two...  
Kelly you're so precious  
Daddy's so proud of you...   
  
(Kisses the sleeping baby girl. Ron turns around to see Kim doing her LA-DE-DAH crap)  
  
SIT DOWN BITCH   
YOU MOVE AGAIN I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!  
  
(Kim)  
  
RON?!  
  
(Ron)  
  
Don't make me wake this baby!  
She doesn't need to see what I'm about to do  
Quit crying bitch, why do you always make me shout at you?  
How could you?  
Just leave me and love him out the blue  
Oh what's the matter KP?  
Am I too loud for you?!  
  
(Ron grabs Kim's wrists and shakes her and she screams)  
  
Too bad bitch, you're finally going to hear me out this time  
At first, I'm like all right  
You want to throw me out? That's fine!  
But not for him to take my place, are you out of you're mind?  
This couch, this TV, this whole house is mine!  
How could you him sleep in our bed?!  
  
(Kim tries to fight back but can't)  
  
LOOK AT ME KIM  
LOOK AT YOUR HUSBAND NOW!  
  
Kim: NO!  
  
I SAID LOOK AT HIM!  
He isn't so hot now is he?  
LITTLE PUNK!  
  
Kim: *Cries* "Why are you doing this?"  
  
SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Kim: "YOU'RE DRUNK! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  
  
YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK!  
Come on we're going for a ride bitch  
SIT UP FRONT!  
  
Kim: NO! *Hair gets pulled* "We can't just leave Kelly alone, what if she wakes up?"  
  
We'll be right back  
Well I will, you'll be in the trunk!  
  
(Chorus)  
  
So long, bitch you did me so wrong  
I don't want to go on  
Living in this world without you  
(Repeat 1x)  
  
You really fucked me KP!  
You really did a number on me  
Never knew me cheating on you would come back to haunt me  
But we were only kids back then KP, I was only 15!  
That was years ago  
I thought we wiped the slate clean  
THAT'S FUCKED UP!  
  
Kim: *Cries* "I LOVE YOU RON!"  
  
OH GOD MY BRAIN IS RACING!  
  
Kim: *Sniffs* "I love you Ron..."  
  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
CHANGE THE STATION I HATE THIS SONG!  
DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A BIG JOKE?  
  
Kim: "NO!"  
  
There's a four year old boy lying dead with a slit throat   
In your living room, HA-HA!  
WHAT YOU THINK I'M KIDDING YOU? *Whimpers*  
YOU LOVED JOSH DIDN'T YOU?  
  
Kim: "NO!"  
  
BULLSHIT YOU BITCH DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!  
(Truck passes Ron and Kim's car honking)  
WHAT THE FUCK'S THIS GUY'S PROBLEM ON THE SIDE OF ME?  
(Ron sticks his head out the window)  
FUCK YOU ASSHOLE YEAH BITE ME!  
(Kim still cries)  
KIM, KIM!  
Why don't you like me?  
(Ron whimpers)  
You think I'm ugly don't you?  
  
Kim: "IT'S NOT THAT!"  
  
NO YOU THINK I'M UGLY DON'T YOU!  
  
Kim: "Baby..."  
  
GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME DON'T TOUCH ME!  
I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!  
I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU!  
OH MY GOD I LOVED YOU!  
How the fuck could you do this to me?  
  
Kim: "I'm sorry..."  
  
HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?  
  
(Chorus repeat 2x)  
  
Come on get out!  
  
Kim: "I CAN'T I'm SCARED!"  
  
I SAID GET OUT BITCH!  
  
Kim: "LET GO OF MY HAIR, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS BABY! PLEASE I LOVE YOU, LOOK WE CAN JUST TAKE KELLY AND LEAVE!"  
  
FUCK YOU! YOU DID THIS TO US! YOU DID IT; IT'S YOUR FAULT!  
Oh my god I'm cracking up  
Get a grip Stoppable  
Hey remember when we went to Monique's party?  
And you were so drunk you threw up all over Prince Wally?   
That was funny wasn't it?  
  
Kim: *Cries* "Yes..."  
  
THAT WAS FUNNY WASN'T IT?  
  
Kim: *Screams* "YES!"  
  
See it all makes sense doesn't it?  
You and your husband have a fight  
One of you tries to grab a knife  
And during the struggle he accidentally gets his Adam's apple sliced!  
  
Kim: "Oh no..."  
  
And while this was going on  
His son just woke up and he just walks in  
She panics and gets throat cut!  
  
Kim: *Cries* "Oh my god..."  
  
So now they are both dead and you slash your own throat  
So now it's double homicide and suicide with no note!  
I should have known better when you started to act weird...  
  
(KP runs off trying to get away and call for help)  
  
We could of... HEY! WHERE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE!  
YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME KP!  
IT'S JUST US, NOBODY ELSE!  
YOU'RE ONLY MAKING THIS HARDER ON YOURSELF!  
  
(Ron catches up and tackles KP to the ground)  
  
HA-HA GOT YOU!  
  
KIM: "AH!"  
  
HA GO AHEAD YELL!  
Here I'll scream with you!  
AH SOMEBODY HELP!  
Don't you get it bitch no one can hear you?  
NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET WHAT'S COMING TO YOU!  
YOU WE'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!  
  
(Ron starts choking KP while she lays on her back on the ground trying to break free)  
  
NO BLEED BITCH BLEED! BLEED BITCH BLEED! BLEED!!!  
  
(Chorus repeat 2x)  
  
(KP finally runs out of air and slowly dies with Ron's hand still around her neck... Finally he lets go... And realize what he done... He drags Kim's body into the bushes and leaves her there while he gets back in his car and drives away.)  
  
Note: Please forgive me... I've warned you people if you are sweet kind K/R fans and did you listen? NO! I know you feel disgusted but this fic won't be up for long, I plan to take it down later. To other people who weren't really much of K/R fans, I hope you kind of enjoyed it but I must of left you in shock, so... Review if you want to, but please nothing vulgar or any threats please... 


End file.
